watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Renae
Renae was a member of WatchGirlsPlay, she made her first appearance in Inside. Rashae, her twin sister, joined the channel some time later. Her name is usually shortened to Nae by the other girls and the fans. She made her final appearance in Five Nights at Treasure Island. About Renae has a calm and bubbly personality. She has a great sense of humor and is one of the most level headed of the girls when it comes to rage games. As stated in the questions segment of her first video, she does not like horror games and even expresses her dismay when starting a horror game. Though she will attempt to play a horror game and normally braves through it like a champ, managing to beat Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's and its sequel. In mid-2015, it was revealed that Renae had left WatchGirlsPlay to focus on school and life outside of the channel. Interaction with others Renae seemed to have gotten along well with the other girls, being closest with Mariya, Andrea, and Rashae. She and Mariya were close friends from before WatchGirlsPlay and were often paired up in co-op videos. Rashae being her twin sister, she was naturally close to her while Andrea and Renae were once housemates. When paired with Mariya, the pair were dubbed Naeriya. Video appearances Public videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 2, 3, 4 (w/Mariya) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1, 2 (#11, #129) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-8 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #122, #133, #160) *Unfair Mario: 1, 2, 3 (#14, #72, #210) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Mariya) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Mariya) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-5, 8, 9 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #178, #216) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Sydney) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2, 3 (#30, #135) *Swing Soccer (w/Andrea) (#33) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Stairs (#47) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Rashae) (#52) *GirlsPlay Update (w/Mariya) (#54) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Give Up (#58) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1, 2, 3 (#75, #101, #137) *Evie: 1, 2 (#78, #143) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #120) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha, 1-8 (#94, #99, #102, #107, #121, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Dark Deception (#114) *The Forest (#116) *Outlast Montage (w/Andrea) (#117) *Five Nights at Freddy’s: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *AFK: 1-9 (#142, #154, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256) *Sally.exe (#149) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #239) *The Evil Within: 1 (#170) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1, 2 (censored) (#183, #273) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1, 2 (#195, #284) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Mariya) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Mariya) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *Kissing Simulator (w/Mariya) (#227) *React: 1, 2, 3 (#245, #228, #246) *Life is Strange: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5 (solo) (#230, #234, #243, #247, #248) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#241) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#242) *2 Year Anniversary (#254) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *One Night at Flumpty’s (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Mariya) (#271) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Mariya) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *I Don’t Even Know (#285) *Sonic Unfair (#287) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) Unlisted/Private videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Rashae) External links Category:Former members Category:Members Category:Renae